


Red-Blooded Woman

by talitha78



Category: Smallville
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: All for the sake of sexy. (Lovin' it!)
Relationships: Alicia Baker/Clark Kent





	Red-Blooded Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Vid created in 2005.
> 
> Original notes: Fear the power of the Clalicia! I am helpless in its thrall! I know this is supposed to be Celebrate Clex day, but for some reason I can't stop myself from posting my Clalicia vid. Never fret, Clex is still number one in my heart. I'm just crushing hard on Clark and Alicia right now. That will probably change by next week. :)
> 
> This vid is a little...um...let's just say I'm not a perfectionist. It's like the pairing--crazy, but cute!

**Song:** Red-Blooded Woman  
 **Artist:** Kylie Minogue  
 **Pairing:** Clark/Alicia  
 **Summary:** All for the sake of sexy. (Lovin' it!)

[Red-Blooded Woman, 12MB WMV](https://app.box.com/shared/static/gixyaqi291.wmv). Click to download. 

[Red-Blooded Woman on **YouTube** ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VkeAt8aAhyI)   


Original vid post can be found on [Dreamwidth](https://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/154475.html).


End file.
